


je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd

by Angeeolras



Category: Nuit de Raison
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, lighthouse au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeeolras/pseuds/Angeeolras
Summary: Elle a vu le monde s’effondrer par cent fois dans les vagues qui heurtent le seuil de son foyer.Du haut de sa demeure elle entend l’écume qui se brise sur le bois, les bateaux qui la suivent et évitent de justesse l’inéluctable collision. Ici, plus tard, elle le sait, les marins échoueront comme elle a échoué aussi des années auparavant.





	je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for my handsome Owen, a fanfiction for his (yet unpublished) book Nuit de Raison!

Elle a vu le monde s’effondrer par cent fois dans les vagues qui heurtent le seuil de son foyer.  
Du haut de sa demeure elle entend l’écume qui se brise sur le bois, les bateaux qui la suivent et évitent de justesse l’inéluctable collision. Ici, plus tard, elle le sait, les marins échoueront comme elle a échoué aussi des années auparavant. Dans la paume de sa main elle tente en vain de lire son destin. Marche par marche, elle tourne autour du phare, descend de sa tour de Babel, et à genoux sur le plancher humide, elle récupère dans sa flasque vide quelques gouttes de cette eau que la lumière de la lune illumine à peine.  
L’océan n’éprouve pas de remords. Il vole des femmes parfois, les prends sur ses navires sans les rendre au rivage. Élie était une de ces enfants des premiers bateaux qui ont quitté l’île, promise à un avenir grandiose, rejoindre le continent, naviguer des mois durant à bord de la Nuit de Raison, aux côtés de sa sœur et ses parents, pour reprendre son rôle une fois sur la terre ferme.  
Pourtant sous sa peau déjà lui démangeaient des envies d’autre-chose, une liberté lue quelque part sur un papier, de grandes forêts ou une ville déserte, mais c’est le naufrage qui lui a offert son phare et les rochers qui l’entourent. Oh, elle aurait pu rentrer. Des marins sillonnent les alentours à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Mais ses parents partis sur le continent – probablement – et sa place de femme dans cette société-là ne lui auraient pas offert les perspectives rêvées ; et ici elle n’avait besoin de personne.  
Elle se battait seule contre le vent qui emportaient les vagues brutales sur les parois du phare immense, havre de paix terrifiant au milieu d’un océan déchaîné, le lieu avec lequel elle avait su créer ce lien si particulier pour l’appeler son _chez-elle._ Elle se lève chaque matin avec le sel sur ses lèvres et le vent dans ses cheveux roux, elle se couche chaque soir à la lumière du grand phare, et celle de la lune qui reflète sur la mer.  
Ici aussi elle a trouvé des réponses, un sens au monde qui l’entoure. Elle a créé cette connexion avec les vagues et les oiseaux, et compris qu’elle était là, la réelle magie. Elle a appris a manipuler à sa manière ces énergies-là, et vit désormais comme celles que sa mère craignait, là-bas sur l’île, celles qu’on disaient manipuler les petites filles pour les tourner vers l’Art, ce que les grand-mères désignaient sous le triste nom de sorcellerie, et imitaient pour leurs héritières d’atroces femmes aux nez crochus et aux robes trouées.  
Ici Elie est une sorcière, elle aussi. C’est ce qu’on aurait dit, s’il y avait eu d’autres personnes qu’elle sur ce phare. La voyant récolter l’eau à genoux sur la plateforme du phare, en chantonnant comme les vagues, les yeux rouges du sel autour d’elle, les enfants de l’île auraient pris peur ; une femme libre ! Sa mère se serait cachée les yeux de terreur. Mais en voyant une dernière fois avant de remonter un bateau prendre le tournant à toute vitesse pour ne pas s’écraser, Elie sait que sa place était ici, et pas sur le continent.  
Son continent à elle.

Un jour, un beau jour, les vagues rapportent au bord de son phare une barque en bois abîmé qui cette fois-ci ne sait pas à temps éviter les rochers. Avec violence, le navire, si tant est qu’on puisse lui en donner le nom, s’abat contre les pierres et se brise. Son occupante, car c’est une femme, se retrouve elle aussi propulsée au loin, par chance loin des rochers tranchants. Comme une promesse, un signe du destin, Elie ce jour-là n’est pas loin, assise le long de la barrière qui sépare le phare de l’océan, chantant pour Vellamo, déesse des mers et des orages, lorsqu’elle entend la chute de la femme et de son bateau. Dans sa surprise, elle se redresse et abandonne son chant, se précipite vers la naufragée inconsciente, déjà emportée par les vagues. Elie, qui sait du temps passé près des rochers désormais nager dans la marée, plonge sans penser dans la mer déchaînée. Sa robe battant contre les flots, elle réussit à temps à saisir la cheville de la fille à la peau brune qui, toujours immobile, dérivait en silence. En s’accrochant au rocher le plus proche, Elie attire le corps de la jeune femme contre elle et la hisse sur son épaule, veillant à la laisser dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille pour alléger sa charge. Arrivée aux parois du phare, elle dépose le corps de la naufragée en première, puise monte à ses côtés. Une fois toutes deux sur la terre ferme, Elie observe juste un instant la femme qu’elle vient de sauver de la noyade – elle est noire, les joues creusées, ses boucles brunes trempées lui retombant sur les épaules et sur le front. Elle porte une robe de marin, celles aux courtes traînes qui permettent de bouger plus librement sur le pont des bateaux – le même genre que celles que portait Elie sur le Nuit de Raison. Ici, Elie se vêtit et se nourrit des caisses abandonnées, de celles qui tombent des bateaux en mer ou accompagnent les naufragés. Elle subsiste au jour le jour, sans trop douter du lendemain, parce qu’elle a lu dans les étoiles qu’elle ne mourrait pas aujourd’hui.  
La femme se met à tousser et alors Elie s’empresse de l’aider à respirer en appuyant sur sa poitrine. Crachant toute l’eau qu’elle a dans ses poumons, la naufragée se réveille enfin, les yeux écarquillés, et elle se met à vomir sur la plateforme en tremblant de tout son corps. Pendant tout ce temps, Elie reste à ses côtés. Elle écarte ses cheveux pour permettre à la jeune femme de voir plus clairement et quand enfin elle a cessé de cracher, la laisse s’accrocher à sa main pour reprendre un semblant d’équilibre. Après un temps encore, la jeune femme prend la parole.  
« Le bateau - » elle commence et tousse à nouveau. « On a coulé, et- »  
« Tu as fait naufrage ? » Elie demande pour éviter de trop fatiguer la pauvre inconnue. Elle hoche la tête.  
« Il y avait d’autres personnes sur le bateau ? »  
Hochement de tête.  
« Tu as pris un canot de sauvetage seule au moment du naufrage ? »  
Hochement de tête à nouveau.  
« Vous veniez du continent ? »  
La jeune femme secoue la tête et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais elle tousse à la place et Elie se place à côté d’elle pour lui maintenir l’épaule et l’empêcher de retomber. Tout ce temps, la naufragée ne lâche pas sa main.  
« Vous partiez sur le continent ? » demande Elie.  
La femme hoche la tête. La poitrine d’Elie se serre. Elle a quitté l’île il y a des années mais la jeune femme semble avoir son âge, et elle ne la connaît pas – elle ne la reconnaît pas. Comment pourrait-elle venir de l’île alors ? Elles auraient grandi ensemble, elle l’aurait connue, elle aurait pu donner un nom sur son visage.  
« Tu viens de l’île ? »  
La jeune femme lève la tête et la regarde.  
« L’île ? » elle répond quand elle réussit enfin à articuler ses mots.  
L’île, c’est l’enfance d’Elie, l’endroit où elle a grandi, et les souvenirs refluent quand elle tente de décrire – le village, les maisons en pierre blanche, la forêt, où les enfants partaient cueillir les fruits pour que leurs mères cuisinent le repas, le fleuve et les bateaux qui en partaient, au large vers l’océan. Le jour où les rats sont arrivés, les premiers morts, ceux qui partaient vers le continent. La promesse d’un monde meilleur, là-haut.  
« L’île », elle se contente de répéter.  
« Je viens d’une île, oui », déclare la jeune femme à la peau brune, tremblant de froid mais dont la respiration semble s’être stabilisée.  
« Une île ? »  
Il y avait toujours eu l’île, la seule. C’était l’île, loin du continent, celui dont les hommes revenaient les bras chargés d’or et de tissus, l’île où les enfants grandissaient dans le silence, les femmes loin des hommes, l’île qui était le foyer, l’île avec tous ces dangers, mais la seule île. Entendre qu’il pourrait y avoir plusieurs îles …  
Elie était toujours partie du principe que les marins qu’elle voyait sur leurs grands bateaux, au large de son phare, venaient du continent, là où on disait que les hommes étaient plus nombreux que les arbres, là où personne ne connaissait personne et où chacun était libre de partir en mer quand il le décidait.  
« L’Aegir », répond la naufragée. « L’île du Nord. Je m’appelle Valériane. »


End file.
